MoonClan
by cadence95
Summary: MoonClan is falling apart, is their leader going insane with pride? Or are the elders just trying to save their hero spots in the Clan? I do not claim to own the warrior cats books.
1. MoonClan Cats

**MoonClan**

Leader: Grantstar- A tall black tabby, with yellow eyes

Deputy: Groundtail- A brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ravenfoot- An orange tabby , with a white belly, and black eyes

**Warriors**

Frostbite: A calico colored tabby with white shocks and green eyes

Twistedear: A rust colored she-cat with a black tail and brown eyes

Blindfoot: A black tortie she-cat with sliver eyes ( She's not blind, she just looks like it.)

Shallowheart: A black tabby with a white-tipped tail, amber eye

Bramplemite: A Creamed colored tabby with a solid black tail, yellow eyes

Foresteye: A sliver tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Newtail: A brown tabby with green eyes

Goldentail: A yellow calico, with yellow eyes

Huntfrost: A white tabby with a black belly and amber eyes

Icenose: A sliver tabby she-cat with a lighter-shade of white belly, with brown eyes

Halfear: A yellow tabby with yellow eyes

Warriorblaze: A bright orange she-cat with green eyes

Hardeye: A brown tabby, with a black belly and yellow eyes

Brightmoon: A light 'blue' tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Deserttail: A solid light brown tabby, she-cat with dark eyes

Smallfur: A short furred , calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits**

Goldkit: A bright yellow kit with amber eyes

Rosekit: A grey she-cat with an orange tipped-tail, with blue eyes

Redkit: A 'red' kit with brown eyes

Needlekit: A grey kit with an orange tipped-tail, with blue eyes, he has an "arrow" shaped scar on his head.

**Elders**

Longtail: A long-tailed tabby with green eyes

Mothfoot: A short white tabby with blue eyes

Greenfur: (When GreenFur was a kit, she was exposed to Copper-rich, water, as she grew away from the water, the green faded as she grew new fur.) A yellow tabby she cat, with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Highpaw: A brown Tabby she –cat with amber eyes

WinterPaw: A Black Tabby cat, with green eyes

Quistpaw: A Sliver Tabby with black eyes

Kitepaw: A calico colored , she-cat

Skypaw: A rust colored tabby, with brown eyes

Mousepaw: A black tabby with yellow eyes

Twinepaw: A brown tabby, with amber eyes

Oakpaw: An oak-colored she –cat with blue eyes

Hinderpaw: An oak-colored tabby, with blue eyes


	2. Preface

**Preface**

A dark cloudless night hung over the sleeping MoonClan cats, all throughout the warriors den where the soft humming of each cats breath. Some whispered quickly in their sleep, and turned with bad dreams. Outside the warriors den, across the green field was a den for the queens, two large cats stood outside the den. The leader of the MoonClan, a dark black tabby stood with his head high , his yellow eyes piercing the darkness, above them. The cat next to him, the Clans Medicine cat stood, slightly smaller his eyes also to the sky.

"Ravenfoot, my old friend, what are you doing up?" he shook his head, and looked to his friend, "You should be asleep."

"As should you Grantstar, but you are here, as I am, thinking of what troubles hold for our clan." He turned to look at his friend, leader. "Starclan has warned me my old friend, '_For on the darkest night a sliver will guide the light, to the diamond'." _ He repeated as the dream he'd had a few nights past, "We shall not assume the worst true, but we must be ready, we must be ready to move if we have to. FireStar had to." He stated to his friend.

Grantstar grimaced at the mention FireStar, and all of the forest cats, they had moved through the gully to find water, passing right over MoonClan's resting place, "Ravenfoot, I simply do not know what to do, everything is so peaceful, I cannot just move my clan, with no prove of harm." He sighed, and turned his head back to the moon, they always seemed so peaceful at night. " I will call a clan meeting tomorrow, and I will tell the clan of this prophecy, you have been given from Starclan. But we'll not move until we know what is happening." He nodded and moved to the tip of the camp, not even looking back at his friend, he pushed himself into his private den, and nestled next to his mate. Foresteye, trembled a little bit in her sleep before settling to sleep on the soft moss bed of theirs.

_ Grantstar's form was running, he held two kits in his mouth and his mate was behind him, his clan was scrabbling out of the resting place; just as the huge human beast broke through the small tree wall that surrounded their camp. He heard a warrior cry just in time to see the rouge clan burst from the trees. The MoonClan warriors had no time to attack, or defend themselves, before the fight had started. Grantstar held the kit tighter in his jaw, and ran from the scene of the fight, resting the kit in the safety of the elders, he turned to join the fight. The large black beast came from the clearing just in time to bring the trees crashing down on top of all the cats, warriors and not. _

**~ I know it's short, but the rest will be long, 2,000 words for each chapter each. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 1

Ravenfoot put his nose in the air, breathing in one deep breath he nodded to himself. The poppy seeds where close; last night while he and Grantstar had briefly talked about the Starclan's warning, someone had "broken" into the medical den, and taken several important items. He was followed by the two huge warriors, Frostbite, and Foresteye, both where sniffing the air like he was. Then he caught it, and he didn't like it anymore than they did.

"Rouges…" Frostbite said, but it was too late to run, the blood hungry rouge, was on top of Ravenfoot before he could move. He, heard the two warriors give out a war cry, and shoved his body against his opponent, a smaller grey cat. He, got into the hunters stalk like the ThunderClan cats had taught them, and forced himself onto his opponent; who fell to the floor of the gully. Due to a recent rain it was now filled like its own special river. And the cat was pulled under, his head bobbed up and down as he was pulled down the gully. The other two cats were not having such luck.

Frostbite had been taken by just as much surprise as the medicine cat had been, and was still struggling to gain control of the fight. The huge black rouge was on top of the warriors; using his unnatural size as brute strength. Ravenfoot looked to his fellow clan cat, and charged onto the huge rouge. The rouge was taken by surprise and fell to the floor; so did Ravenfoot, his limped to stand, and stood away from the two fighting cats.

Foresteye who had, had more of a change to start the fight off, was "winning" hers though, and was on top of the rouge, just as she brought her claws down on the rouge, he struggled to get free, and busted past her, and straight into the bushes. Forestbite's claws getting stuck in the ground. By the time she had pulled them up, all three rouge cats were gone.

"Ravenfoot!" They yelled in unison, it was now that the cat had noticed…

"I'm a medicine cat… and, and I took a cats life… rouge, yes but a cat." He shook his head and sat on the ground, "What kind of medicine cat does that?" he looked about ready to weep.

"Ravenfoot, your shoulder, are you okay?" Foresteye said, she was referring to the cat's bleeding shoulder.

"We should find those poppy seeds." He stated trying to ignore the pain coming from his shoulder, but he could not, and when he tried to walk he fell to the ground. Just as he made his second attempt to stand , four warriors busted through the clearing. Blindfoot, Twistedear, Hardeye, and Icenose; Icenose went straight to the bleeding cat, placing some nearby moss on the wound. Hardeye, approached his mate, and Frosteye rubbed her nose into his fur.

"We are fine."

Twistedear looked at Foresteye uneasily, before speaking, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and purred against her old friend, "I'm fine, but next time, come sooner?"

"It's a promise."

"What happened here?" Grantstar busted through the clearing with three more cats. "Ravenfoot!"He ran to his old friend and put his nose on his wound. He jumped around facing the two warriors, Foresteye, and Frostbite. "I told you to protect him! One of you should have these wounds, not the medicine cat-"

"ENOUGH!" Ravenfoot stood, shakily, but stood, "Grantstar, I made the choice to bash into the cat, I chose to protect one of my clanmates, and it's what I am sworn to do!" He sub concisely lead his bad shoulder against, Icenose's good on. "Grantstar it's not like you to make a rash choice such as turning on a warrior like that! WE could be going back with one less cat!"

Grantstar nodded, and turned back to Icenose, "You will help him back to camp?" When she nodded, he turned back to the warriors, "We are going after those rouges!"

"Grantstar, Starclan la-"

"Ravenfoot, rouges do not follow Starclan."

"But we do, Grantstar, WE do obey Starclan!" Ravenfoot looked at his friend in disbelief; it was uncommon for him to rash choices like this; like disobeying Starclan laws.

"I've given my orders." He nodded to the other warriors and sniffed the air for the still so fresh rouges. Then they were gone, into the bushes, and into the nomads' land.

Ravenfoot and Icenose started the slow trek back to camp. Ravenfoot looked over at her, and let out a soft sigh, if it was not Starclan law, he would have "gone after" Icenose, she was a strong, loyal, brave, and honest cat. When she was an Apprentice she'd been wounded, and had spent several months in the medical den. She'd learned everything she needed to know to be a medicine cat, with Ravenfoot. Ravenfoot, Icenose, Grantstar, and Warriorblaze, had all been friends when they had been raised. Now they were all different. Ravenfoot was the medicine cat, Grantstar was the leader of the clan, Warriorblaze was more of a hunter then a fighter, and Icenose was a fighter. Four friends and one love. Ravenfoot couldn't be blinded with love; he had to suspect everything, even a betrayal from a friend. As medicine cat, he couldn't show favorites. But still he looked at her, and saw his perfect angel, and he knew she felt the same. Oh how many days they had spent sharing tongues, how many nights he had wished they could be more. But they couldn't he was a medicine cat, he could be loyal to no one but Starclan.

When they got into camp, there were cats everywhere, the kits sat with their mother, Deserttail, who sat with Smallfur, telling tells of what it was like to be a mother. As soon as they entered camp, Groundtail approached, "What happened!" he demanded, his order for an explanation had been over heard by all those who remained in the camp.

"Grantstar took the warriors to fallow the rouges-"

"Why didn't you stop him?" the deputy asked.

"I don't know if you're eyes are working anymore, but as you can see I'm in no position to disobey my leader!" He was really starting to get mad at all the stupidity of the '_leaders' _ of the clan.

"Icenose if you can help Ravenfoot into his den, and then get back here, and help me start a pa-"

"No, you can't go after them,"

"Ravenfoot, that our Leader!"

"He didn't ask for help, and you are the leader of the clan until he gets back. And what if it's all a dubbed trick of the rouges, get all the warriors out of the camp, and then attack those of us who cannot fight anymore, or have yet to learn to fight? Grantstar made his choice, Groundtail, do not make the same foolish one he did."

"Icenose take Ravenfoot to his den, and then get back here to help me star a patrol party."

"You are an idiot, belay that order."

"Ravenfoot, don't push it, I already don't trust you." Groundtail growled, " Poppy seeds just happened to come up missing, and Grantstar just HAPPENEDS to be in rouge territory , and you just HAPPENED to think that it was dangerous for us to leave."

All the on looking cats stared into the eyes of both cats, one leaning against another, but just as intimidating as the other. Then the rouges came in, the flooded into the campsite like a herd of cattle.

Everything was a blur, warriors where covered in blood and queens where shoving kits away from the fighting cats. Icenose had been shoved forward by an attack from the back, and a cat had Ravenfoot pinned down. He fought with the rouge before the claws came rushing against his face, causing him searing pain, there were cries from all over the campsite. Ravenfoot was still under his enemy, he let out a soft sigh.

Somewhere on the other side of the gully, the Patrol of warriors heard the screams of their clanmates and figured out the trap. The only question, is how fast could they get there.


End file.
